Resident Evil Fanfare
by Keeya Kitsune
Summary: Andy Downey and Marcos Bobillo have just joined the UBCS, which is now a resistance AGAINST Umbrella. Umbrella corp. will PAY for their parents' deaths! Rated for language.
1. Preveiw of later chapter

Disclaimer: READ THE ONE IN THE PREVIEW!

A/N: this story is about if an umbrella lab existed right here where I live, in Swartz Creek Michigan, USA! I put myself in as Andy Downey and my best friend is Marcos Bobillo.

We are both UBCS mercenaries and know about the raccoon city incident…

Info:

I call this RE Fanfare because most of the situations were thought up by many different Resident Evil fans. They told me and I have incorporated a few in...

We had killed a few zombies earlier in the story that were Umbrella Special Ops. We found some useful items on their bodies, including an optic cable and Electronic bug. (Listening device)

It will take me awhile to type everything up and post it, but I can at least give you a teaser...

Preview:

Disclaimer: I own not that of which you call Resident Evil... But I do own Scott Templeton and Alan. Isaac Hopkins owns his own name (Alan's last is also Hopkins) and so on and so forth... I also own 18 which is a nickname given to a U.B.C.S. agent who looks like Android 18 on DBZ...Rambles on for a few hours...  
Ok, and finally, everyone else's name belongs to a real person with that name...  
I also changed Fossil. It looks like the Tyrant, but with a T-rex-like head and no massive claws on its hands. The new Fossil has a tail and is big enough to swallow a human whole...

Resident Evil Fanfare: Chapter?  
The poisonous Scott.

The creature screamed again with impatient hunger. Scott screamed out of pure fear and we all told him to shut up... The monster hadn't yet figured out that the muscular hands, arms, feet, and legs it could use to kill could also be used to climb the ladder right in front of it.

We had to find some way to get rid of the monster, though. There was no other way out of the testing lab we were in. The only way out was down the hatch and ladder and into Fossil's stomach. 18 and Landon were searching for anything we could use to kill it but were not very hopeful. If it could take a point blank frag grenade to the gut and be unharmed, what COULD kill it?

"Hey! I think I might have something here!" said 18.

"What did you find, 18?" I asked.

"This canister was locked inside the computer console. I read a bunch of files covering an anti-virus so powerful; it might kill that Fossil-thing that won't shut up. The only problem is that it has to ingest the anti-virus...canister and all..." she said.  
"In some of the files, it said they were already trying to kill Fossil when Sergeant Bobillo accidentally released it. The file says they tried this stuff and the monster would just spit it out as though it knew what would happen if it ate it."

We stood in silence for a minute until Fossil screamed at us again.

"I know how to get him to eat it." Sergeant Marcos Bobillo had that 'I like to creatively kill' look again...somebody was gonna die soon...  
"Templeton! Get over here! Bring some rope..."

"Coming, Mr. Bobillo!" The stupid civilian yelled, causing Fossil to roar in hunger once again.  
"What do ya wa-" WHACK Templeton was out cold before he could even realize that Marcos had drawn his gun.

"Baldwin. Tie this moron up. Make sure this is tied to him..." Marcos threw the canister to Landon.

Landon did as he was told without question... Scott had been the last one to question an order Marcos gave him. Before that had been Justin Densmore. He of course, was snake food...

When Scott was tied up, Marcos gagged him and then woke him up. The poor retard had to watch as he was lowered into Fossil's open jaws head first. Fossil reached for Scott with its tongue. It gently licked his face as he was lowered closer. Scott tried as hard as he could to free himself but to no avail. Marcos slowly lowered him and the poison to Fossil. Scott's head was now in fossil's mouth. Nobody tried to save him for fear of Marcos tying the poison to them, instead. The creature waited with its jaws open as wide as it could get them. It looked as though it had been fed this way before. Scott's frantic muffled screams could no longer be heard; his head was now in Fossil's throat. As his legs disappeared into Fossil's neck, it bit the rope holding Scott and swallowed him…

END OF PREVEIW...

(A/N): Will Marcos's sacrificing Scott work? Find out when I get that far! (You still gotta read all of what happens before that! Starting right before I join the U.B.C.S. alongside my best friend Marcos Bobillo.)

If you have any ideas that you would like to share, please say it in a review, or E-mail me.


	2. Chapter 1: The UBCS

**Disclaimer: I don't own the name "resident evil" or any of the original characters. I do, however, own Andy Downey, Scott Templeton, Alan Trenton, Tim Zooman, and Maxamus Dogg. All other characters belong to a real person with the same name. (I asked people I knew if I could use their names.)**

**Resident Evil Fanfare**

**Chapter 1: The U.B.C.S.**

I watched as he lurched at my mother. I was screaming at him to stop.

My step-father grabbed my mother and sank his teeth into her neck. Our new carpet was drenched in her blood.

I realized it was too late…It had happened here, too. Everyone thought it was over once Raccoon was nuked and Rockfort had self-destructed. Umbrella claimed that they had no more labs…They lied…

I ran into my room and grabbed the metal baseball bat I had always kept there, behind my door. I ran at what had once been my step-dad, Jose and swung. My parents died at about the same time…Jose's skull was crushed by my bat and my mother bled out.

I stepped over and entered their room. I grabbed Jose's old handgun that was kept under his pillow, and my mother's pistol that she had used when she was in the posse.

Julie Downey would not become one of them. I put a bullet in her head to make sure she would have eternal peace in whatever place her soul now resided.

I managed to do this without tears. My grief was beyond that. Umbrella had taken them all from me. My grandparents. They died of heart attacks when they learned what had happened to my brother who worked for them. He had been experimented on in a mansion that was supposedly located on the outskirts of Raccoon City. They called him Tyrant when they were done with him…My dad. He was killed by Umbrella's guards when he tried to enter their HQ in Europe with a Rocket launcher and a pistol. He said he would kill all the _bastards _that were involved with Umbrella. They pay for his son's death. And now… My mother…Jose… Both dead. For this………Umbrella Was Fucked.

Two years later

It was finally time. We were going to avenge our parents. We had entered the U.B.C.S. only a week after our parents had died. After two years of training, we were ready. Marcos drove the red 4-door pick-up towards the U.B.C.S. HQ set up around the edge of

! Part of this file has been lost !

_Viral infection Detected!_

_Virus Identified!_

_Virus name: U.B.C.S. Infiltration and editing software._

while I sat in the backseat.

For two years, the outbreak had been contained in Swartz Creek, but nothing could be done to destroy the creatures that had been created. There was another Umbrella lab in Swartz Creek. Thanks to a few helicopter reconnaissance fly-bys, we know that there are still some un-infected survivors.

We were on our way to be officially ranked and placed into our U.B.C.S. platoons.

When first registering two years ago, we were forced to take three tests. Weapons accuracy, Pain endurance, and intelligence. We would be given a rank by how much we have improved since. Today we had to retake those tests. The better the improvement, the better the rank.

My thoughts were interrupted by Marcos when he asked, "Thinking about them again?"

"No…Just reliving the past since…"

Worried about what rank you'll get?"

"Not really. The U.B.C.S. lost almost everybody during the Raccoon City thing. They even thought they had lost Viktor." I said, sounding as though everybody in the U.B.C.S. had been retarded to think what seemed to be a point-blank grenade could even harm him.

Mikhail Viktor was the leader of the U.B.C.S. Everyone thought that he had sacrificed himself to save S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine and U.B.C.S. marine Carlos Olivera. The few remaining UBCS members (those that weren't sent to Raccoon plus Carlos and Jill, who joined them…) had been in the process of picking a new leader when he burst into HQ and simply stated that no one would lead his men until he was dead.

"Most thought he was dead, but the most experienced knew that it would take more than a grenade to kill _him_." Said Marcos.

"And how would you know _that_? When that happened, we were still enjoying life at home!"

"I talked to Mikhail the day we registered."

"Where was I?"

"Taking your first set of tests, now are ya getting out?"

I was so focused on my memories and the conversation that I didn't realize when we pulled in and parked at HQ.

"Oh, yeah! I'm coming! Hey! Wait up!"

Marcos was halfway across the parking lot when I finally caught up with him.

"Remember, Andy, we've never met. They may separate us if they knew we had a pre-existing relationship. I want us to be in the same group."

"I agree." I said, jogging up to the door so I would arrive before Marcos, My best friend and step-brother who I had never met before…

A/N:

So? What'd ya think?

I hope ya like it!

-LONG LIVE THE QUAILS!  
-Quail Bro


	3. Current Reveiws 1

Current Reviews:

_If I choose to respond to any of the reviews, I will type in italics…_

By Marcos:

As: Odysseus

I think Marcos is the shiz nizzle! I love Marcos! Could you ask Marcos to marry me! If he would i love him, and kiss him, and touch him, and even...you probably don't want to know! I love Marcos! Marcos is almost as godly as Odysseus! Marcos 4ever!

This story blows! Put Marcos in it more you retard! I love Marcos! I hate you! Also Aleasha is kinda hot, but Marcos is hotter! Long Live Marcos, The Sex God Of The Universe!

As: Quail Man

I think Marcos is a total hack, he blows chunks out the ying yank! He acts worst than the guy who played Anakin Skywalker, and he really blew! I hate him, and I hate any1 that doesn't hate him! I also hate any1 who hates him too, because I like to hate people! Screw him, and every1 else! LONG LIVE THE QUAILS!

wow... retard...

_Folks, this idiot _IS_ Marcos. I know his E-mail address well enough to recognize it when I see it... Marcos, for future reference, if you don't want me to know it's you, (especially when you're telling everyone how much you hate yourself) don't put your E-mail address in..._

RETARD!  
(Just like in the book!)

_Oh, and by the way, you say that you like this story when you speak to me in person… In fact, _YOU'RE _the one who has given me most of my ideas! _

By Aleasha:

Improve the details

WHAT IS THE UBCS?

ITS CRAP! The only good part is Marcos!

_Ok, Aleasha was forced to review by Marcos… she is his girlfriend… (Not by choice, I would hope ) But, to answer… _

_I purposely made this fic _very_ light on details so that the readers could fill in the missing ones themselves, and have things look pretty much how they first imagine them._

_The U.B.C.S. stands for Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service_

_They used to be a mercenary team, hired by umbrella. They have now turned against umbrella to do what they all know is right… To _DESTROY UMBRELLA!_ They kept their name, because it still fits… Umbrella's Biohazard… They are the countermeasure service._

_I'll forgive that because I know that you really didn't want to review!_

_(JK, Aleasha. I would forgive you anyway!)_

_A/N:_

_Please send reviews! I will post them after every few chapters!_


End file.
